


单身

by Miel_Witch



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miel_Witch/pseuds/Miel_Witch





	单身

今天，我们讲一个跟爱情有关的故事，主角依旧是两个人——彭磊、庞宽。

这是一个很寂寞的晚上，因为这是第七个向庞宽搭讪的男人，或许是第八个也说不定，反正他的数学也不好。

但是，这些对他也没什么意义，因为我们依旧的主角依旧婉言谢绝了这依旧盛情地邀请。亦或者，如此冷淡。

“嗨！一个人？喝一杯？”陌生人玩弄着吧台上的杯子垫，把方口杯中的冰块摇晃地花啷作响，酒溅了几滴出来，落在台布上，又很快消失，形成一个个深色的污渍。

“我看你一个人。我也是，很寂寞吧？反正我是啊，我失恋了。女朋友嫌我买不起Tiffany的首饰给她，所以找了一个五十多岁可以送Hermes给她的老头子。也不知道那老家伙身体好不好？”庞宽一直沉默不语，招呼酒保又要了杯威士忌，自顾得抽着从衣兜里掏出来的烟。不请自来的搭讪者也没觉得无聊，仍旧絮絮叨叨地讲着他的事情。在后来的十分钟里，庞宽知道，他是一个警察，编号205在建国路附近寻街。再之后的事情，他就什么也没有听进去。不知道是缘分还是巧合，庞宽突然觉得有些难过，他摆了摆手示意酒保结账，一并将自己与205的钱都付清了，起身离开。

“喂！是不是我故事很无聊啊？”小警察在背后喊他，他也不理，只是快步走出了酒吧，仿佛逃出了一个牢笼。

蓦然回首，那人却在灯火阑珊处阑珊处。

庞宽想也没想到，自己会在万家灯火的深更半夜碰到故友。“吴庆晨！”庞宽试探性的叫住眼前穿着短裤，拖鞋，跨栏背心，从小卖部钻出来的人。背对着庞宽的身子先是顿住，然后左右张望了一下才回过头瞧见了对方。

“你再吓死我！”带着发卡梳起刘海儿的吴庆晨见到庞宽的第一句话。看着他在路灯的照耀下，天庭饱满的奔儿头显得格外明亮。然后，庞宽默默地想，他接下来一定会说“我还以为碰到狗仔队了”

果然不出所料，吴庆晨拎着塑料袋，从里面拿出包烟，动作熟练的拆开包装，点上，长舒了一口气，对着庞宽说“我还以为碰到狗仔队了。”

似乎每次在大街上遇到吴庆晨都会是这样，庞宽到现在也搞不明白。一起拍了那么多稀奇古怪的影片，怎么现在他找了个阔太太就成了走时装周的大设计师。明明私下那么不修边幅，甚至看上去有些邋遢，却成了时下的潮流指标。

难道他设计的那些随便四位数起步，五位数开外的解构设计理念的成衣，真的可以穿着去菜市场杀价或是公司年会吗？

“在想什么？”吴庆晨刚好抽完一支烟，看着庞宽若有所思的表情，他有些担心“走吧，去我家坐坐。”

“好”庞宽只回答了第二个问题，因为他知道，有些话不用问吴庆晨也知道。就好像曾经在专栏采访时，明知是好友，他却一而再再而三的抛出犀利的问题。而这些，他吴大设计师早就领教过了。

“老吴，你怎么那么慢。”开门的人虽是埋怨的陈述句，语气里却都是疑惑。她是吴庆晨的相伴的爱人“我的冰淇淋呢？”吴庆晨将袋子递上去“吴庆晨，你吃不吃。我要不要留一个巧克力的给你？”看着对方一脸认真的翻着塑料袋，庞宽雨夹雪的心情有些阴转多云。

“媳妇儿，你看谁来了”吴庆晨闪过半个身子的空位示意庞宽进门。看着站在玄关处的人，吴太太突然像是变了一个人，伸开双手结结实实的给了对方一个拥抱“能见到你真高兴，宽哥”

在庞宽笑着回抱住她以示同样友好与高兴之后，三个人坐在沙发上开始了愉快地谈话。像所有生活在这个一线城市的“人精”一样，他们一起分享香槟，分享八卦，分享品味相投的音乐和电影，互相推荐这座城市里味道可人又不失人味儿的馆子，并附上一切刻薄亦或者刷新智商的话语，来交流各自最近人生轨迹的心得。

就在一切都进行得很顺利的时候，最起码是看上去很顺利的时候，虽然我们故事的主角并未这样觉得。庞宽看着吴庆晨夫妇在他面前谈笑风生，嘴唇翕动，一张一合却没有任何声音。此时此刻，他只听得到莫扎特粉饰雕琢的音乐，在唐璜一路高歌猛进之后，他终于支撑不住地晕倒在客厅的开什米羊毛地毯上，彼时手中的香槟酒杯顷刻之间摔得粉碎。时间、空间、人物、地点——混沌一片。

醒来的时候他在医院，时值夜晚。诺大的一个空房间，四张床位，只有一个睡着的人，床头的病历卡上写着，患者庞宽，病因昏迷。他不知道自己究竟睡了多久，他只知道自己至少有三天没有合眼了。走廊的白炽灯大概是接触不良，一跳一跳地闪着光，透过房门细窄的玻璃看上去，阴森之于显得有些绝望。

“宽儿”他听到有人叫他。

“谁！谁在哪儿”脚步声窸窸窣窣得，门被轻轻地推开了，来人并未开灯。借着走廊明灭可见的灯光，将男人的影子无限的放大，拉长，犹如深不可测的黑洞。巨大的阴影朝庞宽伸展开来，将他包了个严严实实。

“我，是我。”在阴影完全吞噬庞宽之前，他听到将要抱住他的男人说“宽儿，我回来了。”

一样的身高，一样的声音，一样的洗发水。庞宽先是欣喜若狂得几欲落泪，而后又是一脸不可置信接连后退。终于，他狠下心一把推开身前的人，转身猛地拉开窗帘，他要一个答案，一个确切的答案。

他的手在抖，用力过猛的庞宽险些一把将窗帘扯掉，铁环蹭着铁杆在这个只有两个人的房间里发出刺耳的摩擦声。

月光充当了今夜的探照灯，照在庞宽的身后，照在被黑暗湮没的病房中，照在他身后男人的脸上。庞宽慢慢回过头去寻那张朝思暮想的脸，那抹若有似无的味道，那副温暖低沉的声线。

真的是他，真的！庞宽已经顾不得一切了，他冲上去抱住站立在月光之中的男人，这短短的几十秒钟像几个世纪那样的漫长。他仔细端详着眼前的人，眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇。甚至是，只有他才知道的，浅淡疤痕。手指一点点地划过，庞宽觉得自己是在做梦一样，他用尽全身的勇气，声音发颤得念出了那个魂牵梦萦的名字“彭磊”一念一字放佛刻在了他的生命之中。

“宽儿”彭磊深情地回应着爱人的名字，毫无保留地吻了下去。而庞宽也顺从地伸出舌头，与彭磊放肆得享受着唇齿之间的快乐。

一时间积聚许久的思念全面爆发，变成了欲望的潮水淹没了许久未见的情人。

彭磊一路紧逼，庞宽便一路后退，在欲望之中匆忙褪下的病号服，被随意地扔到地上。直到小腿挨到了病床，庞宽才肆无忌惮的将身体放了软，一头栽倒了白色的被褥之中。此时，二人胶着的唇齿才间隙分开，暧昧不清的唾液留在庞宽唇边，扯出了情欲的纠葛。而此刻，彭磊亦是如此，早在欲望当中迷乱了方向。

他将庞宽压在身下，俯身向下看，此时对方的脸颊所泛起的潮红犹如一朵暗夜中绽放的昙花，胸口两颗早已殷红的乳头像是今夜舞会的邀请函。

“彭磊，我难受，要我”庞宽从未像今日一样得渴求过，这样露骨的情话是他第一次说，抓着彭磊的手向下身探去，却不敢看对方的眼睛。

这一切，都纳入了对方的眼底。庞宽含羞的表情，泛着泪水的眼眸，略略抿起的嘴唇，泛起薄薄一层血色的耳垂。“乖，再忍一忍马上就好了”彭磊亲了亲他的额头，安抚着身下许久未见的爱人。同时竭力地克制着自己，即将决堤的欲望。

彭磊灵巧的手指顺在庞宽的喉结一路滑到小腹，最后一层障碍也被他丢在地上。手指轻轻抚弄着庞宽的欲望，另一只手也不闲着，拨弄着对方中胸口的嫣红，而嘴唇又重新回到伊始的原点。唇齿相依中，彭磊温柔地探入在庞宽的口腔，舌尖仔细的扫过每一颗贝齿，逗弄着他的柔软的小舌，来不及吞咽的唾液就那样滴落到庞宽的锁骨上，构成了一幅酴醾艳丽的画面。

“我要上不来气了！”他连忙推开彭磊，扶着爱人的肩膀庞宽有些埋怨“你非要这么折磨我，我好想你！”

“没关系吗”

“我爱你”

似乎在爱情中真的是这样，被爱情，被情欲冲昏头脑的恋人们，一切的疼痛，哀伤都抵不过这三个字所带来的动力。就好像现在一样。

在没有润滑剂硬件条件缺失的情况下，彭磊只能依靠来唾液来进行开发了。他半跪在病床上，伏在庞宽身下，而对方乖顺地将两条腿架在了他的肩膀上。在彭磊调教许久的情况下，而今粉嫩的小穴早就已经嫣红充血。彭磊安抚似的，吻了一下爱人的髋部，示意他放松，而后湿滑濡软的舌便吻上了他的后庭。灵巧的滑进了洞口，在小穴里不断的进进出出，来不及吞咽的唾液顺了下颚滑落到大腿上，构成又一幅淫靡却煽情的景致。

撤出舌头，彭磊试探性了放入了两根手指。随着指尖，指腹一寸寸的推进，庞宽的神色也有了不同程度的变化。彭磊轻轻旋转了手指，指尖在温暖的肠壁内小心翼翼的按压，刮搔。

“磊……磊……”庞宽不自觉地发出了呻吟，早已站起了的欲望，也颤颤巍巍的漾出了些许的体液。看着对方的反应，彭磊抽出了手指，用更强烈的欲望弥补了短暂抽离的虚妄。

“轻点儿！”被突如其来欲望袭击的庞宽，仿佛一个落水的人找到了一叶孤舟般，紧紧地抱住彭磊。半坐在对方身上的他，随着身下掌舵者的节奏一上一下的湮没在情欲的海洋中。

“醒了？”床头站着一个陌生的男人，从衣着来看肯定是他的主治医师了。“感觉怎么样？”

“还好”

“小何，给他测血压，没什么事儿就可以出院了”

庞宽看着眼前这个还会脸红的小姑娘，动作熟练的给他测血压，量体温“庞先生您指标一切都正常，打算什么时候出院呢？”

“尽快，谢谢”小护士脸一红，一路小跑的就出去了，连不客气这种官方套话都忘了说。其实，从被太阳晒醒了到现在，庞宽如此急慌慌想出院无非是要证明一件事情，昨天晚上究竟发生什么了……他不相信昨天晚上感触如此真实的欲望，只会是一场了无痕的春梦。

“庞宽，你去哪儿啊！”吴庆晨抱着一大束鲜花来看他的时候，这边早已经换好衣服准备出院了。

“出院”

“刚没怎么着就出院！你这是唱的哪一出儿啊？”

“一树梨花压海棠”

庞宽潇洒得留给老友一个背影，消失在一片车水马龙的艳阳天中。

庞宽一路火急火燎地奔回家，站在门口反倒是犹豫了，连钥匙都错拿成工作室的那把。盯着那扇门愣了足足有一分多钟的他，终于定了定神，像是下定决心一样推开了门。但是，要知道，有些时候生活终究也只是生活而已。霍克尼和“咪咪”的两幅画都一本正经的挂在墙上，虽然一副是真迹另一幅是复刻，但他们都一样落了灰尘。茶几上的空酒瓶和积满烟头的烟灰缸并未有人来清理。厨房案台上的咖啡灰依旧放在那里，留着棕色污渍的白色骨瓷杯和虹吸壶就原封不动放在那里。庞宽不死心得打开冰箱，除了半盒已经过期的牛奶，只放着寥寥几片奶酪的密封盒，再无他物，连啤酒都是上个星期放进去的。

就在这时候，庞宽接到一通电话，他绝望地瘫坐在沙发上。情感就在一瞬间发生，庞宽决定让一切都重新开始。他写了些东西给吴庆晨，交托小区的保安帮忙寄出去。洗干净咖啡壶，扔掉了过期的食物，洗了脏衣服，清理干净厨房和其他房间。之后，他放了一缸洗澡水。摄氏三十七度的水温，暖和了他冰冷的略有些僵硬的神经末梢，加速了血液循环，渐渐地庞宽被这包围周身的暖流催眠了，状态逐渐回到了初生婴儿的状态中。

而我们的故事，讲到这里也要结束了。

两天后，吴庆晨在收到信的第一时间，找了庞宽。浴缸中的他，躺在一泊血色中的他，早已经身体僵硬的他。而所呈现出的却只是一副睡着了的模样，让人不忍心打扰。

庞宽的信笺上，只留给了吴庆晨这样一段话。

我亲爱的朋友，见到这封信的时候，请务必第一时间找到我。在做这个决定的时候我非常的清醒，请帮我照顾好彭磊寄存在宠物店那里的两只猫。它们最近有些上火，记得把猫粮换成天然粮，隔一个星期再喂罐头。还有，非常感谢你，十六年了，除了你我不知道还能有谁可以发现这样的我。毕竟，我真的无法生存在没有彭磊的世界里。再见了，我的挚友，记得带我向尊夫人问好。

爱你们的

庞宽


End file.
